The American
by Okikuchan
Summary: What happens when one American girl invades Hogwarts. She is spunky, smart, talented, and also the Head girl. She is giving the whole school a new outlook but can she break down the serious segregation, can she fall in love. Malfoy X OC


**Hello, well I hope you like this chapter, I do. If you do favorite it, if you don't, please don't send me a thousand word review about how much you hate it, it's a big waste of time for both of us. I'm always open to new ideas so just send me a shout. Oh I don't own Harry Potter.**

Draco slammed the door to the heads compartment angrily wanting to get away from his mother and Pansy. He brush off his school robes and when he turned around to him surprise he found no Granger. Looking around he had expected to she here in the middle of the compartment reciting the speech she had wrote for the prefects. Smirking to himself.

"Alone at last" as he slumped into the plush seats. He could tell the train was going to leave soon because he could faintly hear the chants of goodbyes and farewells as the final whistle rang through the air. Feeling the train lurch forward as it steadily began to gain speed. He laid farther into the seat; figuring Granger was in her own compartment he casted a light damping charm in the area. The room instantly became darker, he closed his eye to let sleep gently take him.

"Malfoy" Draco ignored it and rolled away from the sound. " Malfoy get up" He felt a tug on the back of him robes as he was wrenched from his sleep. Jumping up as he thrust his wand into his best friends Blaise chest. Once his silver eyes adjusted to the darkness he could clearly make out the smirk shinning back at.

"What the hell do you want?" Malfoy said coolly as he tucked his wand back into his robes the brushed off the imaginary dirt off of them.

"You need to come give us Prefects a motivational speech." Blaise said in a disgusted voice as he started to walk towards the door.

" What, I thought the mud blood was talking to you guys?"

" That's what I thought too, but we get to the school in 20 minutes and the Ravenclaws are starting to complain." And then he mumbled something under his breathe that Malfoy couldn't make out.

Breathing out calmly he push back his hair and walked out of the dark compartment. He soon found himself in the prefects compartment. As he walked past the prefects he could feel the glares from the every one expect his fellow Slytherin. Turning sharply to face them standing tall to make himself look official.

" Okay listen up" Malfoy said in an emotionless voice " You were picked for these position for a reason, because your better then the rest of your house. You have power now use it, enforce it, and most importantly stay out of trouble because I don't want to have to hear about it. I shouldn't have to go over your responsibilities or how much power you have, you guys have been at this school long enough to know what the prefects do, though I know some of you are a little dim witted" he made sure he made eye contact with Weasley then smirked. " we will be handing out schedules for the patrols with in the first week" He then started to walk but stopped at Ron and looking down at him "Tell your mud blood I wont cover for her again" and then walked out before Ron could retort back with anything.

Walking back to the compartment Malfoy settled himself back into the comfort of the darkness. The emptiness let him be alone with him thoughts. Staring out the window he smiled to himself as he saw the tip of the astronomy tower, quickly he turned his head as memories flashed past his eyes. Dumbledore standing on at the tower, him falling over the edge, his lifeless corpse at the base, the white tomb near the lake, the cold stares that followed him every where he went. A cold shiver went down his spin " you're a different person, you where never that person" echoed through his mind. After what seemed like eternity to him , he stood up and ran him hand through his silver silk hair (try saying that 3 times fast). "but how do I prove that to every one else?" he mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom to change into his new uniform.

!?!!?!

The great hall was all decked out for the Welcome back feast. Malfoy let a small smile escape him as settled himself between Zabini and Nott.

" First day of school and I'm already sick of it." Malfoy said casually to his two best friends, which in all reality was a lie; he loved school, he loved learning , he loved the freedom.

Nott smiled " I hear you mate"

But before the conversation could go any further McGonagall got up to the podium though she didn't have the welcoming smile of Dumbledore or the stern look of Snape but she did have an air about her that was respectful, even for a Gryffindor.

~Gryffindor table~

Ron looked franticly up and down the table once more " Where is she, Hermione has never missed one of the opening speeches. And you would think that as Head Girl she would be here."

"Relax Ronald I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for not being on time" Ginny said as she picked up her pumpkin juice and started to drink.

"It's just not like her." He then turned him attention to the new Headmistress.

McGonagall waved her hand and the herd of first year students shuffled in. Harry smiled fondly as he remembered being on of them. One by one they were called up and sorted into there appropriate houses.

" Welcome every one to another year at Hogwarts, before I go over the beginning of term notices I would like to introduce Head Boy and Head Girl. Our Head boy for this year will be Draco Malfoy." Turning her attention to the Slytherin table which had erupted into applause, whoops, and hollers , while the rest of the were less excited ." Mr. Malfoy would you please come up here to receive you badge. " Malfoy swiftly got up walked to the podium, standing proudly giving his Malfoy grin as McGonagall pinned a golden 'H' onto his robes.

"How did a Death Eater git like Malfoy get the Head Boy position?" Ron whispered to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked back at her brother "Well as I hear it, he got the same grade on the O.W.L.S. as Hermione did and got top marks in all the advanced classes."

" Whatever, I still think he is the wrong choice."

(the song is Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam)

McGonagall's voice came ringing through the room once more. " Our Head Girl will be Hermione Granger, unfortunately Miss. Granger is on a foreign exchange program at the moment." As McGonagall was talking music slowly started drifting into the room.

"Do you think she changed school with the girls from Beauxbatons?" Seamus said hopefully.

"Doubt it, Hermione would probably die." Ginny said.

" But foreign girls are always nice" Dean stated as he smiled.

Looking around Harry had started to notice the music " guy do you hear that?" soon enough many more people started to hear the faint sounds for guitars.

_"Bubble gum brainiac _

_Baby girl, Ultra brat_

_Angst Smchmangst_

_No thanks_

_Hope my record doesn't tank_

_Sailor Moon, Rainbow brite "_

McGonagall continued " So her counter part will be taking over as the head, Charlie Holcomb."

" Wait they get Mione and we get some guy?" Ron whined

_"Anime, Avril lite_

_Pro tolls all the way_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey"_

"So please join me in welcoming Charlie Holcomb" and as she said Holcomb and the first hey was sounded , the double door swung open reveling a 17 year old girl with dark hair. The music by this point was sounding through the entire hall.

_"Dont try to label me hypocrite_

_Cause I will do what I want to_

_Some will say that I'm counterfeit_

_But I will be who I want to"_

Charlie entered into room dancing to the music, her dark hair flying every where as she would turn in circles, sway her hips, and jump up and down. The teachers just sat there flabbergasted at the young girls actions.

Seamus turned to Ron. " That is not some guy"

_"Candy floss, antipop_

_Star search, lollipop_

_Manufactured skate punk_

_Wanna be, never was_

_Nerd, geek, super freak_

_I'm a movie of the week_

_Daddy's girl, teacher's pet_

_Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!!"_

She continued to dance around like she didn't have a care in the world.

_"Dont try to label me hypocrite_

_Cause I will do what I want to_

_Some will say that I'm counterfeit_

_But I will be who I want to"_

Once it got to the softer part she was about 15 feet away from the podium, she stayed there and continued to sway to the music, this was the first time that you could clearly see her face, she lip syncing to the music.

_"Dont try to label me hypocrite_

_Crite, crite, crite, crite._

_Dont try to label me hypocrite_

_Crite, crite, crite, crite._

_I will do what I want to_

_Hey, hey…"_

With every 'hey hey' she would jump back and flash the rock on symbol with both hands. With the last "I will do what I want to" she was at the podium and the music stopped.

"Miss. Holcomb, what were you thinking?" McGonagall's voice was stuck between anger and utter confusion.

Charlie turned to her quite innocently " what?" Her voice was soft and light.

McGonagall hushed her voice but it was still loud enough for the entire silent hall to hear. " That was a blatant disregard for the rules."

"I'm sorry, but your wrong I read the entire rule book and it says no where that I cant do a double door entrance with a little background music."

"No but it does say be respectful to the school."

" Respectful to whom, in my opinion I was completely respectful, disrespectful would be playing like Brittney Spears post crazy." which earned a couple of giggles, she started to mumble to herself " but her younger stuff that would be pretty decen-"

"Never mind" McGonagall walked down to her new irritation and pinned the heads badge on her robes. " Now if you will please come and sit down so we can sort you."

" Actually, can I opt out of the sorting, you see I don't want to be a Slytherin or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, no offence, I just want to be a Hogwarts student. This way I also get to bond with all the houses instead of just one."

"Fine, go sit where ever you want. But I will ask that you not blast your American-

"Actually that was Canadian"

"Just go sit"

"Thank you," She started to walk towards the Gryffindor table , turning and walking backwards " May I say though, I love your robes, the green just brings out your eyes, very slimming color on you-"

" Sit Miss. Holcomb."

"Aye aye Capin'" As she turned and walked to find a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Under McGonagall's breath you heard her mention something about American's before she returned to her opening speech.

While that scene unfolded before Malfoy, he just stood and watched. He couldn't believe it, the accent was unmistakable…American. Once he saw her start to walk away he quickly went and joined his own table.

" May I sit here?" Charlie asked innocently.

Ron turned his head, the only open spot at the table was between Ron and Seamus. No one could really speak, she was a true beauty. She had long dark brown hair with just one streak of purple and shinned it in the light. She was skinny and stood about 5'5 . With her perfect light tan, her green/blue eyes, and gentle smile. She almost seemed like an angel with how the light hit her.

Ron searched for the right words, but all his mouth could form was " ummms" and " uhhs". Finally Seamus almost screamed " Yes!"

She smiled and then moved into the seat. " Thank you, hi I'm Charlie"

Harry reached over the table to shake her hand " Hi I'm Har-"

" No don't tell me Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville" she pointed to the correct person as she spoke.

" Wow, that was amazing, how did you do that?" Ginny

" I'm psychic"

Neville looked at her in amazement " Really?"

Charlie laughed " No not at all, Hermione and I had to write letters to each other, explaining the school, people who go there, the teachers. So we at least look like we are a senior student. And she described you guys very well."

"So your from America?" Ginny asked.

"Born and raised. Land of the free, home of the brave and all that jazz" McGonagall had just finished her speech, and the feast had started. Food of all colors appeared, and the smell of deliciousness wafted through the air. "Oh wow, this is amazing"

Harry, who had already started to load up his plate " Yeah, so you already know about us, tell us about you."

She started to load her plate as well " I actually live in Los Angeles, California. I'm 17, my favorite color is sage, I don't know what to say."

Ron looked at her " Just talk"

Laughing" umm Well" thinking of anything to say" Oh family. My mom is an actress and my dad is an architect, both are constantly busy. I have two little brothers, they're twins and 5. They keep me on my toes constantly. They aren't my blood siblings, see my moms best friend from school made my mom and dad the god parents to Jason and Matt, and she died when they were 2, so I got two brothers. They're great though. Ummm I love my friends desperately, oh and music, I love music. Through my life I've probably been to like 150 concerts."

Ginny looked up from her food "What was that song that was playing when you came in?"

"Oh Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam. Great song"

"I loved it" .

"I loved how you irritated McGonagall like that, I haven't seen her that pissed since the twins." Seamus laughed

As time went on every one started talking, laughing, telling stories.

Around dessert, every one was laughing at one of the stories that Ginny had told about Ron and Harry from the summer, Harry was able to ask a question that had been bugging him. " okay Charlie, not to be rube, but where did you get-"

" The name Charlie" she finish for him

" Yeah its not common for a female."

" After my mom and dad got married, they immediately got pregnant with me, which was not part of the plan, but oh well. Non the less during the pregnancy my mom was certain that I was a boy, and she refused to let the med witch tell her any differently. And so my mom went around claiming that she was having a boy, and that his name is Charlie. Well the day I was born, she was so stubborn in the idea she wouldn't change it so I got the name Charlie Bly Holcomb." as she took another bite of chocolate cake.

~Slytherin Table~

Laughter from the Gryffindor table echoed through the hall.

Malfoy looked over in disgust " I don't know whats worse, the know it all mudblood or the American mud blood?"

Nott looked at Malfoy, " she's probably not as bad as you think."

"Doubt it."

Before they could say any more McGonagall got up once more. " Will the Prefects please show the first years your houses and the Head come to me." Through the room you could hear the prefects calling out orders, and the bustling of the many students.

Malfoy got up swiftly and made his way to the Headmistress. Once he got there he found that the American was already there waiting for him. "Follow me to your dormitory." McGonagall started walking out of the great hall and up the stairs, following her closely was both Malfoy and Charlie. As they walked up the long stair cases . " Both of you will want to get a start on the patrol schedules for the prefects and yourself. For the first 2 weeks the teachers will take care of it but after that you must have them out." Stopping in front of a portrait of a rather attractive couple dancing. " The password for now is 'tomorrow'." And with that the portrait turned invisible and the two teens stepped into the room. " Good Night" The hole turned in to a solid brick wall.

Walking into the common room she saw two big arm chairs facing each other with a coffee table between them. There was also a long white couch that faced the fire place. Off to the left and right there were stair cases which lead to the bedrooms. " Well this is nice". Charlie than walked over to the window to the left that over looked the lake that reflected the bright stars above. " Draco come see the view"

Draco was blown away, no one besides his parents and a few friends called him by his first name. "What did you call me?"

Pulling her eyes from the sight " Draco, isn't that your name?"

"Yes, but only friends and family call me that and as far as I know you fit into neither category."

" Wow, Hermione was right." As she sat down on the window seat and got a large smirk on her face that Malfoy would almost mistake for his own.

"About what?"

" About you, we had to write letters to each other. And she described you."

" Well what did she say" going to sit on the arm of the couch.

" Lets see, that you're the Slytherin sex god, also know as the 'Dark Prince'. That your family is one of the most notorious families here." Malfoy was smiling and nodding at each comment. " And that you're the biggest prick in the school"

"What?!" Standing up.

"Looks like the part about your temper is true too." She pushed herself off the window seat. " Well non the less I'm off to bed. " She turned into the stair case and started to ascend, turning to face. "Good Night, Draco." and then opened the door to her room and walked in.

Once Draco heard the sound of music, he released his anger. " That bitch. She comes in here thinking she owns the place. Walking to the table near the window, where there was already some ink and parchment out he wrote a small letter.

_Dear Father,_

_I need to get the basic information on a girl named Charlie Holcomb. Get it to me as soon as possible._

_Draco._

With that he ran up to his room to send the letter. Thinking to himself ' If she knows so much about me than this is only fair game'


End file.
